


changing world view

by words_unravel



Series: stray cat strut [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat!Harry, Other, cat!louis, dog!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sound comes again and Liam's ears perk up, listening. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	changing world view

* * *

Liam jerks awake. 

He's a bit disgruntled; dream!Liam had just made the perfect frisbee jump, snatching the toy seconds before that wretched German Shepard Max could get his jaws on it. Liam's never quite fast enough when the other dog's in the park and Max loves to rub it in Liam's face. Liam figures he could probably take it from him, but that just seems rude. Also, Nick would be disappointed in him and if there's one thing that Liam hates, it's when Nick looks at him like he expected so much more from Liam. There's a distinct lack of tummy rubs when that happens as well, and Liam _loves_ having his tummy rubbed. 

The sound comes again and Liam's ears perk up, listening. 

For a moment, Liam thinks it might be Harry but then he remembers that it's early afternoon. Harry always takes a nap right now, loves the sunbeam that runs across Nick's bed at this time of day. He won't be downstairs for _ages_. 

Liam makes his way up on to his feet, only stumbling a little. He's not a puppy anymore, but he's still not grown into his paws. Harry loves to make fun of him for it, constantly stepping on them and trying to make Liam fall over. As Liam makes his way toward the kitchen, he kind of wishes Harry were with him. Harry's fairly large for a cat, albeit most of it is hair. But still. 

He's not quite sure what to expect when he pops his head in through the doorway, but it's definitely not another cat sat atop the counter stretching out a paw toward the rubbish bin. His leg's not long enough, Liam notes, even as one claw finally catches on something at the top of the bin. 

"What are you doing?" tumbles out of Liam's mouth before he can stop it. 

Surprised, the intruder cat's grip on the counter slips and he let's out a startled screech before tumbling over the edge into the rubbish bin, legs and tail flailing. The bin then tips over and both the cat and a load of rubbish fly across the kitchen floor. Liam's there immediately. 

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to startle you--OW!" 

He stumbles back a step, nose to the ground and whimpering. It stings, where the cat's claws made contact. When he glances up, the cat is backed into a corner, back arched up defensively and fur on end. There's a low growl at him and Liam flops down all the way, belly to the ground. He _really_ hates it when someone is angry at him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he mumbles again, staying as still as possible. 

Neither of them move, just staring at each other. A moment later the cat's stomach rumbles, the noise fairly loud in the current silence. Liam knows that sound from his own body, most especially when Nick's late home and Liam's food dish sits empty for a few extra hours. 

"You're awfully thin," Liam murmurs without thinking. It's true; Liam can practically count his ribs, he's so skinny. It's a bit worrying. 

The other cat scowls at him. His fur's mostly down now, even though his tail is still fluffed out. "Well," he snaps at Liam, "not all of us have such posh digs as you, or food every night." That makes Liam's head pop up. 

"You don't have food every night? Why not?" The cat just looks at him like he's grown another head. Liam presses on. "Doesn't your Nick put something out for you? You should remind him. Harry likes to wind himself around Nick's feet to get his attention. Or knock his dish off the counter. And there was this one time--" 

"I don't have a Nick," the cat interrupts. He looks less angry now, even though he's still tense, staring at Liam like he almost pities him. "And you shouldn't count on the humans, puppy." Liam wants to say he's not a puppy any more, but the cat's next words startle him into silence. "They always leave you in the end." 

And that's something that Liam can't understand. He can't imagine not having his Nick, the warmth of his hands or the sound of his voice. "You're wrong," Liam protests, finally stumbling to his feet. "Nick wouldn't ever leave. He loves me, he loves me and Harry. He would never--" 

He's not realized he's moved, pressed forward with each word, until the cat growls and swats at him. He trips over his own feet backing away, startled. They're left staring at each other again, Liam panting hard, the other cat's gaze unblinking. 

_They always leave you in the end_ keeps rolling around and around in Liam's head. The cat's wrong, he _has_ to be. Nick would never leave them, He _wouldn't_. Liam can feel his heart pounding in his ears. 

"Liam?" Harry's voice is rough, gravelly from sleep, and music to Liam's ears. He scrambles toward the sound. "Li? Everything okay?" 

"Tell him, Harry! Tell him he's wrong!" Liam barely manages to stop himself from barreling into Harry. 

"Tell who he's wrong about what?" Harry bumps his head under Liam's chin, rubbing his face in Liam's neck. "And why are you getting into the rubbish bin again? You haven't done that since you first got here." 

When Liam turns, protesting, it's to find the other cat long gone. All that's left in the kitchen is an overturned bin, scattered rubbish, and a room full of doubts.


End file.
